Fire and Blood
by chainsawprincess07
Summary: A look inside the world of Westeros if the Sack of King's Landing had a different outcome. Mostly from the point of view of the Targaryens
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Attempted Sack of King's Landing

Rhaegar Targaryen

I had waited and waited ever since I had received word of the Usurper's arrival. I had commanded my troops to take cover and hide, until I had given word to attack. Robert Baratheon had crossed the line, for the last time. There was no way that I was going to let a traitor take over my father's kingdom. Suddenly, I heard foot steps, those of men and horses. I remembered a few words of wisdom that my father had always told me to think of when I was in battle. "Count to ten, then, strike with all your might. I began to count. One. Two. The footsteps became louder. Three. Four. Five. The men's voices became more distinctive. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. "I can't wait to get my hands on that bloody dragon," the voice of Robert Baratheon bellowed. Ten. I jumped out of my perch and proceeded to attack. "Charge!" I yelled. The screams of men and the clashing of swords had blurred my mind. I was focused on one man, and one man only, and I finally found him. His back was turned to me. _I could end this right now, all I have to do is stab him in the back,_ I thought. _No. I want him to put up a fight. _"Usurper!" I screamed as he turned around. "Here's your chance to fight me." He looked at me in confusion. "What? I thought you couldn't wait to get your hands on me. Well, here I am! Fight me, you coward!" Then, anger filled his face as he came at me with his warhammer. I blocked the blow with my shield and delivered a blow of my own, right into his stomach. He fell to his knees. "Before I kill you, I just wanted to let you know that Lyanna is safe. I would never do any harm to her. She is and always will be a dear friend of mine," I said as I delivered the final blow.

As soon as the Usurper fell, his troops either scattered, or declared their allegiance to the Targaryens. I gathered up the remaining men and we made our way back to King's Landing. I marched through the doors of the throne room and approached my father. "Father," I said, "I have slain the Usurper, Robert Baratheon. He is no longer a danger to this kingdom." "Well, done, my son. But, I have received word that Tywin Lannister plans to attack as well. I want him dead." "My King," interrupted Jaime Lannister, one of the Kingsguard and son of Tywin Lannister. "What is it Jaime?" "Please, have mercy, for my father has done nothing yet. However, you could imprison him for plotting against the throne." "Hmmm. Very well. I want Tywin Lannister found and imprisoned."

After the imprisonment of Tywin Lannister, everyone lived in peace. Or did they?

**(A/N): So? How did you guys like the first chapter? I have more inspiration when it comes to Game of Thrones, so, there will be more chapters to come**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dragons Keep Their Throne

Chapter 2: The Dragons Keep Their Throne

_**Nine Months Later**_

Rhaella Targaryen

I walked along the halls of the castle with great struggle, mostly because of my pregnancy. One of my handmaidens came across me.

"Your Grace," she said, " You were strictly forbidden to walk, due to how far you are in your pregnancy."

"Yes, I know, but it seemed like such a beautiful day. I couldn't help but walk out to the garden. I only want to smell the roses and see the beautiful sun for once. Is that so much to ask?"

"I suppose, Your Grace," she said, "But I will be bringing the bread wagon to carry you back to your chambers."

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

I continued walking until I came across the garden. It seemed so magnificient in the summer. It was absolutely breathtaking. I was in complete and udder amazement. Then, I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach. The same pains I felt when I had went into labor with Rhaegar and Viserys. This was actually happening.

Rhaegar Targaryen

"Elia, my love, its time for our daily stroll through the garden."

"I'm coming, my dragon," Elia said as she grabbed my arm and ran out the door. "Oh, Rhaegar, I just love our walks through the garden. It reminds me of when we were first married."

"Oh, look, there's my mother. What is she doing out here in her shape?"

"Let's go say hello, My love," Elia said. "Your Grace," she said.

My mother turned around with a look of sheer pain on her face. "Mother, what is wrong?"

"My son, I'm afraid that you will be a big brother, once again, in a short amount of time."

"How short, Mother?"

"A matter of minutes. Help me to my chambers so that I may be comfortable."

"Yes, mother," I said as Elia and I helped her up.

Aerys II Targaryen

"My King! My King! The Queen is in labour."

Another child. Hopefully a wife for young Viserys. "Come to me when the child is born!"

Rhaegar Targaryen

Elia and I sat outside my mother's chambers silently. Her screams of pain filled the corridor.

Elia sensed my discomfort. "It's a part of labour, my love. The same happened to me when I gave birth to Rhaenys and Aegon. She will be fine. I'm sure of it."

"You always know what to say, my dear Elia."

Suddenly, the nurse exited my mother's chambers. "Your mother wishes to see you," she said as she walked away. I entered my mother's chambers, and approached her bed.

Rhaella Targaryen

"Where is Viserys?"

"I have sent word for him, Mother. He is coming."

"Thank you, Rhaegar, my son, for your love and compassion in a time like this. You truly are fit to be king."

"I'll leave you to rest, Mother," Rhaegar said as he kissed my forehead.

I looked down at the child that I was cradling in my arms. My beautiful daughter. I knew she was going to do great things. She was going to be a leader. My beautiful, strong Daenerys.


	3. Chapter 3: Defying All Odds

**(A/N): I am so sorry that I haven't been writing. I have been very busy with family, school, and volleyball. I will be continuing this story NO MATTER WHAT. It would mean a lot to me if you guys would tell me what you think, and what you would love to see, that way I can have more ideas on what to put in each chapter. Thanks!**

**Chapter 3: Defying All Odds**

_**Rhaella Targaryen**_

It had been almost four days before anyone would let me go about my daily life. I cradled Daenerys in my arms as I walked down the stairs, through the door, and out to the garden to get fresh air and stretch my legs. I sat down next to a rose bush and proceeded to pick the biggest rose I could find. I held the rose up to Daenerys' nose so she could smell the sweet rose, and, as I did, she opened her eyes and giggled. This had been the first sound she had made in days. "My sweet Daenerys," I said as I watched her smile and giggle again. She seemed to love the sound of my voice. She grabbed my finger with her tiny hand and looked at me. Her eyes said,'Tell me a story.' So, I told her about the prince that was promised. I told her how he would be descended from our bloodline. I told her how her father and I believed it would be Rhaegar or Viserys. Daenerys shook her head as if to tell me that I was wrong. Then, as if she had been talking all her life, she said,"Me."

**(A/N): Sorry that this chapter is so short. As I said before, I am trying to come up with more ideas. If you guys don't mind, please don't hesitate to express your opinon. Everyone's opinion is valuable to me! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Dark Reveal

**(A/N): I created two polls that will help me decide what I will do in this story. It would mean a lot if you guys would vote so I can get a feel of what you guys would like to see. I would like to thank you guys for taking the time out of your day to read my simple story. It really means a lot to me. I would like to apologize for the gap in between time frames, this stuff just pops into my head.**

**Chapter 4: A Dark Reveal**

_**(13 Years Later)**_

_Daenerys_

I walked down an abandoned alley. As I walked further and further, screams filled the air, blood-curdling, deadly screams. I came to an opening, and that's when I saw it. The entire town was being burnt to the ground, not by ordinary fire, but by dragon's fire. One woman locked eyes with me and said,"You're a monster, just like your father." "No," I said,"I am nothing like him. I can promise you this was his doing." "No," she said. "It was yours." Then, out of no where, a dragon spit flames at me, and everything went black.

_Rhaegar_

I woke up to the sound of screaming. I raced to find the origin of the scream, only to find that it was the scream of my own younger sister. "Dany, wake up, Dany," I said as I tried to shake her awake. She woke with a start. "Rhaegar?" "Yes, sweet sister, you're alright, it was just a nightmare." She shook her head. "No, this one looked very real. I felt them burning me." "Felt what burning you, Dany?" I said. "The dragons." I chuckled. "That's ridiculous, Dany. You're a Targaryen, you are of dragon's blood. Fire cannot kill a dragon. You are in no danger, I promise you." She hugged me tightly. "I wish mother were here," she said. Things had never been the same since mother passed away. Viserys never left his chambers, at all. Father gets weaker and weaker every day. Daenerys constantly has nightmares. "Me too, little sister, me too." "When will we see her again, Rhaegar?" I began to think to myself. '_How do you explain this to a child?' _I thought. "When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east, that is when we shall see our dear mother once again." "I will be counting the days," she said with a sparkle in her eyes.

_Aerys_

'_How can I keep my power if I do not have a wife to carry more children for me? There will surely be a rebellion if something is not done immediately," _I thought to myself. '_You do have daughter and a son, who are both unmarried, they must give to each other so that they may produce more offspring.'_

_Viserys_

I only feel darkness now. Never have I ever imagined I would feel this amount of pain for so long. It angered me that I would never see my mother again. The way she died angered me more. I remember that day like it was yesterday. I was walking the halls of the Red Keep, when I heard my mother screaming. I ran to her chambers to help her. When I made my way to her door, I opened the door quickly, only to see my father beating her to death. I wanted to say something, but my mother begged me to go back to my chambers. I haven't left my chambers since. I struck the wall with my sword, the memory haunted me every day. The sad thing is, Rhaegar and Dany don't even know the truth. I struck the wall again, this time, it ricocheted off of the wall and cut my arm. It hurt for a second, then I realized that it was numbing my pain. I took the blade of my sword and barely cut my arm a second time, just below the first. Then, the pain was gone.

**(A/N): Yes, I know, Viserys's part is a little dark and depressing. I thought that he should have a secret of his own. I also thought that he should be more sensitive. Let me know what you guys think! I really appreciate you all taking the time to read this!**


	5. Chapter 5:Polarity

(A/N): I know it's been a while since I've written anything, but I assure you, that now, I am fully committed to finishing this story. It would really help if you all would let me know what you think about the story so far, and also, any ideas you have, I will gladly take them into consideration.

Chapter 5: Polarity

Rhaegar

What is father thinking? He can't seriously think that Viserys and Dany will marry each other. No one has seen Viserys in five years. He never comes out of his chambers. He will never be able to fulfill his duties as a husband and a prince if he keeps acting this way. Him and Dany, they are the exact opposite of each other. He is dark and quiet, while she is bright and outspoken. There is no way that it would work.

Daenerys

Rhaegar told me of father's plans to wed Viserys and I. He says that it is a bad idea. "I won't let it happen, Dany. No one has seen or spoken to Viserys in five years. He never comes out."

"Then I'll just have to go in. I'm sure I can convince him to come back to reality, Rhaegar. Trust me."

"I'll go with you, Dany," he said worriedly.

"No, Rhaegar. This is something only I can fix." I walked along the corridor and I stopped at the chamber door which Viserys had hidden behind all these years. I firmly placed my hand on the door, gathered all of my courage, and pushed.

Viserys

The door opened ever so slightly. I wanted to close it, to scorn whoever was entering, but I didn't have the strength. I peered in the direction of the door. Who would dare to come in here? Whoever did it should be severely punished. My expression was so hard, it could have very well killed somebody, but, when Dany peeked her head around the corner, my expression softened. It had been so many years since I had seen her. She looks so grown up now. "Viserys," she says quietly. I managed to gather up enough strength in my body to call out her nickname, "Dany."

"It's been so long." She's trying not to cry. I never liked for her to be upset. I wanted to hold her, but I couldn't move.

"It has, hasn't it?" I manage to crack a half-hearted smile.

"Father said that.."

"I know," I cut her off, "I can hear what everyone talks about, but I can't Dany. I barely have the strength to talk to you, and frankly, I don't want the strength. It's a different world out there, baby sister, and I don't want to be a part of it."

"What will it take to make you see that we need you?" She gently caressed my face. "That I need you."

"You don't want to marry me, Daenerys. I'm a monster."

"Can't you see, Viserys? You could be a direwolf for all I care. That will not change the fact that I care for you. I have cared for you ever since I took my first breath, and I will continue until my last."

I took her face in my hands. "You always know just what to say, don't you?"


	6. Chapter 6: Unity

**(A/N): I hope you all liked chapter five. I put a lot of thought and dedication into it. I will try to do the same with this chapter. Thank you for continuing to read and support this story!**

**Chapter 6: Unity**

_**Daenerys**_

The last few days have been so hectic. There is nothing but expensive items everywhere. The altar has been decorated with the finest flowers available. I have been moved from dress to dress. All this trouble for a wedding. My wedding. I always had a feeling that I would be wed to Viserys, I just never imagined it to be this way. I never imagined to care this much about it, much less about Viserys, but I did, and I will continue to.

_**Viserys**_

As the finishing touches were being made to my attire, Rhaegar approached me with a soft smile.

"I am so glad that you're back, Viserys. You haven't the slightest idea what its like to fear that you've lost your only brother."

"Rhaegar, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Dany. When she came into my chambers, and spoke with me, it was as if we hadn't missed a day. I know now what love she has in her heart. I am so grateful that I am to be wed to her. She has shown me the light. It feels as though everything is at ease when she is near. I hope to give her everything that she deserves."

"Keep that in mind, brother. It is time." We walked side by side.

_**Aerys**_

The ceremony was a success. There is one slight problem, I didn't arrange this marriage for the ceremony. I want heirs. I look down the table at Daenerys and Viserys. Their smug smiles irritate me, for what reason, I am unsure of. I stand to make my announcement.

"Such a marvelous time, celebrating a marvelous marriage. Nevertheless, this marriage is not official, in the eyes of the kingdom. It must be consummated, and so be it. It is time for the bedding ceremony!"

The people carry my children to their chamber and everyone goes their own ways.

_**Daenerys**_

The door closes behind Viserys and I as he looks at me with a smile on his face.

"Oh, Dany," he said as he held my face in his hands. My stomach fluttered, I could barely move or speak.

I managed to force out a command: " Kiss me, Viserys."

He looked me in the eyes to make sure that was what I wanted, and he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear as he brought my face to his and kissed me tenderly. I began to remove my dress when Viserys pulled away.

"I can't do this to you, Dany. I can't take away your virtue so soon. I just can't. I don't want you to think of me as the monster I was."

"Can't you see that this is what I want? I just want to do my duty to the kingdom." I took his hands in mine. "I want to do my duty to you as well. As a wife, Viserys. Don't deny me the right to making love to my husband."

"That's not what it is, Daenerys. It is not a right. It is certainly not making love, Dany. As you said, it is a duty."

"I love you Viserys. Why can't you see that? I want to express that love, and you refuse to let me. Why are you shutting me out?" I tugged at him with lust as I whispered,"Let me in, my love. Let me in." I kissed him deeply and brought his hands to my body. "Please, Viserys. I'm giving myself to you. Please." I began to cry.

_**Viserys**_

I hated seeing her cry. She kept begging me,"Please, Viserys." I wanted to make her happy, and if that meant to go against what I wanted, then so be it. I kissed her, tenderly at first, then deeply. I began to trace kisses on her cheeks, then, her neck, and finally, her collarbone. Small gasps and moans escaped from her with each kiss. I helped her out of her clothes, then she helped with mine. I pulled her close with a factor of lust, and kissed her, slowly bringing her from the floor to my arms. I cradled her, still kissing her deeply, as I brought her to the bed. Then, we let love take it's course.


	7. Chapter 7: Ameliority

**(A/N): Sorry this chapter has taken so long to write. I've been really busy with school. I'm really pleased with how this story is turning out. I don't know how you guys feel as readers, but as the writer, I feel as though I have written relatable material. I love getting reviews from all of you, it motivates me to write more. Thank you.**

**Chapter 7:Ameliority**

_**Viserys**_

The sun blinded me as I opened my eyes. I lifted my hand to shield them, and a soft, delicate hand grasped mine. I glance at Daenerys, who is smiling as she is twirling her fingers in between mine. I gently caress her face.

"Good morning, my love," she says ever so blissfully. "How did you sleep?"

"Well, considering you wore me out, I'd say pretty great." She chuckled at my humorous remark

"Can we just lay here all day? I don't want to ruin a good thing," she says, stretching.

"There are many things to be done, but, I suppose they'll just have to wait," I say with a smile. Daenerys looks to me and then, smiles also. She brings her face, so that it is inches away from mine.

"But how will we pass the time?" She is teasing me now. I take the hint and kiss her tenderly. I break away to answer her question.

"Anything your heart desires."

_**Rhaegar**_

"Daenerys and Viserys haven't come out all day," my wife said, gazing out the window.

"It is a phase, my love. We did not leave our chambers for a whole month after we were married. It will pass, eventually."

"I sure hope so. It would mean a great deal to me if they were around a little more."

"Why is that?" I chuckled.

"I want them to be more involved... Because I am with child, Rhaegar."

I looked at her, filled with surprise. "You are positive?"

"Yes. The maester examined me yesterday."

I picked her up and kissed her lovingly. "This is so wonderful, my love. Another child, another heir, another dragon."

_**Daenerys**_

I never knew marriage would be this great, especially a marriage to my brother. I've never felt so, what's the word? Attended to. I know, it sounds weird to be coming from me, but that's really all that comes to mind. I hope that I can give Viserys many children. I've heard that's the greatest love of all.


	8. Chapter 8: Duplify

**Chapter 8: Duplify**

_**Daenerys**_

I can't help but be happy. The only thing that I'm worried about is how Viserys will take it, how my father will take it. What am I talking about? All my father ever hopes and wishes for is something like this. He's only worried about his throne.

I've decided that I'll tell Viserys tonight, before bed. I have no idea how he will react, so that just makes me more nervous.

I'm still pondering how I'll talk to Viserys when Elia walks in.

"Good evening, Dany. How has your day been so far?"

"I've been better. I'm nervous and nauseous, all at the same time. It's just making everything worse."

"It'll pass, Dany," she says as she lays a hand on my shoulder. "It's just a phase. You'll get used to it before you know it."

"I certainly hope so," I say with a huge sigh.

_**Viserys**_

It's been such an exhausting day. Father is always calling small council meetings, which is more him telling me about the responsibilities of being a prince and a married man. He is always telling me that I should hurry up and put a child in Dany. I don't want to give him what he wants. It's not like my children will be king or anything. Rhaegar is to be king after father. Aegon will rule after him. I'll basically be a squire for my entire life. I wouldn't wish that upon anybody, not even my own son. I'm not sick and twisted like my father. I realized that when Dany came to my chambers to speak reason with me. I'll forever be in debt to her, but I don't want her to watch her children suffer.

_**Daenerys**_

I've been waiting what seems like forever for Viserys to enter our chambers. I keep getting more nervous and more sick to my stomach as time passes by. Suddenly, I hear footsteps approaching the door, and I stand up as he opens the door.

"Hello, my love. How was your day?" I try to talk without throwing up.

"It could have been better," he says as he gets dressed for bed. "The same thing everyday, really. Father is always lecturing me about the responsibilities of being a prince. It's sickening."

"Speaking of sickening, I have something to tell you."

"Yes, my love?"

I force it out. "Viserys, I'm with child."

**(A/N): How do you guys think Viserys will react? I'm going to go ahead and say, yes, I made Dany pregnant so that she could experience it with Elia. Please read and review! Thank you so much!**


	9. Chapter 9: Mutiny

**Chapter 9: Mutiny**

_**Viserys**_

Dany's words played over and over in my head. 'Viserys, I'm with child.'

How could I have let this happen? How can I live with my child living in the shadow of my brother and his children? This isn't what I wanted. I should have been more careful.

"Viserys, are you okay?" Dany's voice rang in my ear. I suddenly came back to reality.

"We can't let anyone know, Daenerys. Not Father, not Rhaegar. Nobody."

"You must understand that we aren't the only ones who know, Viserys. The Grand Maester knows, because he performed the examination. Elia knows, because she was there with me."

"Nobody else can know. I don't want father to think that he is getting what he wants. Do you realize, if it is a boy, father and Rhaegar will never let him leave their sides, even though he will never be king. I don't want our child to live in the shadows of Rhaegar and his children."

"Viserys, I understand that we can't tell anybody yet, but you can at least be happy about this. We are going to have our own happy family. Now we don't have to live in Rhaegar's shadow. Now, we will be equals because he isn't the only one who can produce heirs. Father may never show this child love, but I promise you, this child will not need his pitiful 'love'. This child will have more love than anybody, and it will just be us who loves him or her. Nothing and no one will take this child away from me. This is my child. This is what I was born to do. I was born to marry you. I was made to have your children. I don't want to do this because I am supposed to. I want to do this because I love you, and I want to make you happier than any man alive."

"Daenerys, can't you see that you do that anyway? I am absolutely thrilled that we are going to have our own family, and I promise you, nobody will every take our family away."

_**Rhaegar**_

"Rhaegar, my love. Where are you?"

"I'm in here, my dear Elia."

"Oh, good," Elia said with a smile. "How has your day been, my love?"

"It's better now that you're here," I said as I kissed her passionately.

"I have wonderful news. I went to the Grand Maester with Daenerys today, and he declared that she is indeed pregnant. How wonderful is that?"

"I was afraid this would happen. This will ruin everything. They'll find out about Rhaenys and Aegon. They'll find out that everything is a lie."

"As far as anyone knows, they are both Targaryens, and it's going to stay that way.

**(A/N): I'd like to thank the person who gave me the idea for the end of this chapter. You know who you are! Please write and review to let me know what you think. I am open to any ideas you think would make this story better. Thanks! **


	10. Chapter 10: Scrutiny

**Chapter 10: Scrutiny**

_**Viserys**_

Daenerys and I have come to the conclusion to tell Father that we are expecting a child. There is no use in trying to keep it from him, because he will find out anyway. I expect that he will call a small council meeting very soon. It is then that I will tell him the news. I don't expect him to react at all. The man has become very heartless and emotionless.

I can honestly say that I am excited to have a family of my own. I do believe that Daenerys will be a great mother, just as ours was. All I really want is for Dany to be happy and healthy. Nothing else matters to me anymore.

_**Aerys II**_

"Grand Maester," I said with authority.

"Yes, your Grace?"

"Please gather the others for a small council meeting, and don't forget my sons."

"As you wish, your Grace."

_**~A few moments later~**_

"I know you are all wondering why I have summoned you here, and it's really..."

"Father," Viserys said.

"Yes, my son?"

"I have a very important announcement."

"Can it wait, my son?"

"No, Father. It cannot."

"Well, then. By all means, continue."

"Thank you. I would like to announce that Daenerys and I are expecting a child. We are very thrilled to be bringing another Targaryen to this world."

_**Viserys**_

"Well, my son. You have brought even more honor upon our family by multiplying it. You have done your duty, so far. Now, all we need to do is wait," my father said. "You may return to whatever it was you were doing."

"Thank you, Father," I said as I bowed.

He seemed to take that surprisingly well. Why wouldn't he? He is essentially obtaining another heir, if you want to look at it that way. Thank heavens I don't have to go to those pathetic small council meetings any more.

_**Rhaegar**_

"Rhaegar," my father said. "Stay for a moment. Everyone else may leave."

Suddenly, all of the officials exited the room, but not before bowing to my father and I. I think I could get used to this. It feels like I already have power.

"Rhaegar."

"Yes, Father?"

"I want you to keep an eye on Viserys and Daenerys. I want to make sure that child is born. We can't stand to lose an heir. Not now. Not while we have a secure spot on the Iron Throne. I want to make sure that Daenerys is well taken care for. Afterwards, whether she makes it or not, it doesn't matter. We can always find another suitable wife for Viserys. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Father. I will do my best."

"Good," he said. "You may go now."

I politely bowed as I left the room

**(A/N): So, how did you guys like this chapter? I knew that I wanted to reverse Viserys and Rhaegar's minds. I have always imagined what Viserys would be like if he actually cared. I also kind of wanted to see Rhaegar lose his mind. Anyway, please read and review! Thank you!**


End file.
